


Run To You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breast Worship, College Student Finn, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Dorm Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Laughter During Sex, Loss of Virginity, Minor Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Minor Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Past Armitage Hux/Rey, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Finn (Star Wars), Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A Halloween party leads to more.





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Halloween
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, folks, this is my first (if you don’t count parts in my modern Darkpilot AUs when they’re just background players) FinnRey modern AU. Be gentle.

If Rey wasn’t here, Finn wouldn’t have come.   
  
Well, with some additional, affectionate prodding from Poe (despite Poe being long out of college and happily married to Ben Solo), Finn had come to the party that Enfys Nest had reluctantly agreed to organize (while grumbling that she’d need alcohol to survive the others’ shenanigans), looking around for Rey. It was bumping into Jess and Paige, who were dressed as bikers, that they directed him towards Rey — and at Rey’s joyous, faintly-British-accented cry of “Finn!”, Finn all but ran to her.   
  
“Wow.” Somehow, Finn wished that he could say something more, just looking at Rey. The Belle ballgown...Rey was already strikingly gorgeous, like the sort of gorgeous that could render you speechless when she smiled or something, but this only accentuated it. “You look...great, Rey!”  
  
Somehow, he hoped that he wouldn’t fuck things up just by saying that. He didn’t know how Rey would react to him saying that — he had been used to seeing her as a friend, a very good friend at that, before he started seeing her as a _woman, _and not just a woman, but a fucking gorgeous woman at that.   
  
Rey grinned, her nose crinkling in a way that struck Finn as oh-so-adorable. “Thanks! Gotta say, you look good, Finn. I think you make a damn good Sisko.”  
  
“Thanks!” Finn wondered if he was a little short to play the part of Sisko. Like his foster brother, Poe, Finn was on the short side, and Avery Brooks was pretty tall. Big too. Even getting introduced to DS9 (it had been after he and Rey had been introduced to the Abrams Star Trek films and got curious about the preexisting material), Finn had glommed on to Sisko. He had been the sort of character that Finn wished he’d been introduced to earlier growing up.   
  
Hearing Rey say it — well, it was definitely something, he’d say that.   
  
“Dance with me?” Rey said.   
  
Finn smiled, a bit shyly. “Sure! Fair warning, I’m not very good...”  
  
Still, even as they joined the others, mingling and dancing, it didn’t matter. Even when Finn accidentally trod on Rey’s foot, it was easily resolved with an apology and some laughter. Good-natured laughter. Rey could have a protective streak, but she wasn’t mean. Not intentionally.   
  
It was after “The Monster Mash” ended that Rey looked a bit out of breath. Finn couldn’t say he blamed her, one bit. They had really gotten into it. Add that the next song (as the DJ apparently forgot people weren’t going gaga over _Frozen _anymore) was “Let It Go” and Finn was already ready for some fresh air.   
  
“Ready to make a break for it?” Finn said.   
  
Rey nodded. “God yes.”  
  
***  
  
Outside was cool, but not too cold. Thank God for that. Even standing outside looking over the water of their community college, Finn couldn’t help but think of the scene in both the original _Beauty and the Beast _and its live-action remake where Belle and the Beast were out on the balcony. Though he wasn’t a Beast-type. And there wasn’t any Gaston there to interrupt their happiness. Rey closed her eyes and sighed, taking in the fresh air.   
  
“Always the little things with you, huh?” Finn said.   
  
“Yeah.” Rey opened her eyes. Finn was suddenly aware of just how hazel they really were. “Including when I’m with you, Finn.”  
  
That shouldn’t have made Finn’s heart skip a beat like it did.   
  
Rey continued. “We both came a long way, didn’t we?” she said. “Since where we began. People thought we’d never amount to anything.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And we made it!” Rey grinned broadly. “I’m so proud of both of us.”  
  
Finn smiled. “Rey...there’s something I need to tell you.”  
  
Rey furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I...like you, Rey.”  
  
“Well, of course,” Rey said, “We’re friends — ”  
  
“No, no. I like you like you. I love you, Rey. You’re so strong, so brave, so bright — even after everything that’s happened to you. Everything Plutt did, everything your parents did. I don’t know if it’s too soon to be, Y’know, boyfriend and girlfriend, but I — ”  
  
Rey cut him off by kissing him, and Finn couldn’t help but be shocked by how soft her lips were, how full. He caressed her face, caressed strands of hair that had come loose from her bun, and when they broke apart, gasping, Rey said, “Finn, goddammit...what took you so long?”  
  
“I was afraid of ruining our friendship.”  
  
“You wouldn’t. Because we’re not just friends, Finn. We’re everything.”  
  
***  
  
It was a week after they started dating proper, that Halloween night when they’d finally confessed (and gotten a “What took you so long?” text from Poe when they broke the news to him), that they actually lost their virginity. They’d checked, made sure they were both clean, made sure Rey was still using birth control (Rey had groused as to why men didn’t have to worry about that, albeit lightly), and once Rey’s roommate, Rose, was mercifully on a date with her girlfriend Kaydel, they took up residence in Rey’s dorm where they could actually get down to losing their respective virginities.   
  
“I tried,” Rey said. “I had dates, but they weren’t you, Finn. I even tried dating Hux once...that wasn’t smart.”  
  
“That’s in the past now,” Finn said.   
  
They undressed, and Finn couldn’t help but be awed by how...majestic Rey was. How tall she was, and how striking. Even as she sought to cover up herself, saying her breasts weren’t that big, Finn said, “You look beautiful. And your breasts are beautiful.”  
  
Rey nodded. She seemed to be believing it, if nothing else. “And you’re gorgeous, Finn.”  
  
Finn couldn’t help but preen at least a little bit under her gaze. That faded even as he said, “So where do we start?”  
  
“Finn, darling, you can do whatever you want, as long as it feels good.”  
  
“Good. Lie down.”  
  
Rey did. Under the various posters she had of Jyn Erso’s TV show _Blue Harvest, _Finn looked at the posters nervously.   
  
“I swear it’s like they’re watching us,” Finn said, even as he settled himself near her breasts.   
  
Rey giggled. “They’re posters. They can’t be creeps.”  
  
Finn shrugged. It was cute when she giggled, at least. Experimentally, he took a nipple into his mouth, licking around and at it, and Rey arched back, gasped.   
  
Finn released her nipple with a soft pop. “That okay?” he said, licking his lips.   
  
“Bloody hell, Finn, I don’t even feel that bad about my breasts right now...”  
  
“Good,” Finn said. “You’re gorgeous, Rey.”  
  
He kissed her breasts, worshipped them, bit at and sucked them, and Rey’s gasps and cries were almost music to his ears. In between her whimpers and moans and curses, he kissed down the flat line of her belly (her perfectly toned belly), and sucked on the interiors of her thighs.   
  
“God, Finn,” Rey panted. “You feel good.”  
  
“Can I...touch you down there?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
Finn spread her legs, her outer lips, and dipped a finger in the sheer wetness building up there. “Fuck, Rey, if you could see what you looked like right now...”  
  
“I can feel it,” Rey murmured.   
  
“I just need to prepare you, love.” Finn wasn’t ridiculously big, but he had a feeling that just entering Rey without preparing her was a bad idea.   
  
He rubbed her clit, in circles, taking in how shallow her breathing got and how her hips bucked. He alternated rubbing her clit with, tentatively, inserting a finger in her, and fuck, but Rey felt tight. Tight and wet. Didn’t it hurt? Then again, judging by her “please, Finn, please” moans and whatnot, Rey didn’t seem to mind at all. Finn’s cock was already throbbing, and it was later, when Rey was ready, that Finn slid inside her.   
  
“This...feel okay?” he said. It definitely felt good, feeling her walls clenching around him; he just hoped she felt the same.   
  
“Bloody hell, it feels amazing.”  
  
Even as Finn moved inside her, Rey stroking herself in time with Finn’s thrusts, Finn said, “Hux didn’t know what he was missing. Really.”  
  
“Yeah.” Rey took his hand (using the one she wasn’t using to touch herself), kissed it. “God, Finn, I swear I don’t feel any safer than here, being loved by you.”  
  
“Even with the creepy posters?”  
  
“Just ignore them,” Rey said, surprisingly light considering their situation right now.   
  
Finn moved in her, drinking in every whimper and curse and exultation, and the heat of Rey’s thighs and the wet warmth of being inside her drew out a few exultations himself. Rey stroked. Finn knew that he was close, but Rey needed to come first. It was just too obvious.   
  
“Finn,” Rey whimpered, “I can’t...hold back...don’t want to hold back...”  
  
She spasmed around him, her walls clenching around him, and she actually seemed to howl. The tightness of her, the wetness and heat, was too much, and Finn came, crying out her name like an exultation.   
  
Finn slipped out of her before collapsing. He felt exhausted, but it was the good, contented sort of exhausted. Rey, meanwhile, looked positively sated. “Finn,” she said, “It was perfect...”  
  
“I’m glad.” Finn tugged her close and held her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. “So...we did it.”  
  
“Yeah,” Rey said. “We did it.”   
  
They’d have to get up before Rose saw them, naturally, but right now...right now they could enjoy the other’s company.


End file.
